


Boarding School

by Summiemac96



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Filthy, Human/Monster Romance, Multi, Other, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Schoolgirls, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summiemac96/pseuds/Summiemac96
Summary: After being sent to boarding school our reader gets a visit from our favorite clown boi, basically just porn with a plot ENJOY





	Boarding School

**Author's Note:**

> Pumping out some fics that I had written over a short period, hope everyone enjoys x

Y/N was settling into her new surroundings. The bland, boring and depressing hallways of her new boarding school that she had been practically forced to attend, over the past year her parents had noticed a change in her personality, a rapid change in fact. She wasn’t her usual bubbly, happy go lucky self, dancing around, talking about her day. She was now subdued and quiet, always in her room and strangely secretive.

Of course, Y/N really knew the real reason for her strange behavior, a reason no one would believe, a reason that would more than likely get her sent to an insane asylum, so in retrospective maybe this boarding school wasn’t the worst place she could be. The more time she spent there, in fact, she thought it was going to be good for her, a chance to distract her mind, forget about what happened over the summer, what had happened was different….to say the least.  
I mean she couldn’t really say she had a 5-month long sexual relationship with an ancient demonic entity disguised as a clown. She definitely couldn’t say she enjoyed every little minute of it, she couldn’t say she loved it when he broke her skin, making her bleed and she couldn’t say how she felt the insane wave of pleasure when she felt his otherwordly organ enter her, she couldn’t mention how she screamed his name as he made her cum, or how she would touch herself to the thought of him when he wasn’t there, sometimes she swore or at least hoped there were prying eyes in the room whilst doing so.

It’s safe to say he or rather, IT was her addiction, everything he did even if it was manipulative and mean-spirited always had her longing for more, and she always came back for more, she had the back scratches and the bruises around her wrists and neck to prove it. Even though she was completely against the idea of traveling to a different town and attending this prison they called a school, over time she warmed to it. She even made some friends in a group of girls, she felt part of something and like her old self again, even though the longing for pennywise never really faded, she found herself gradually becoming used to the idea without him, not even really thinking about him as much as she once did. A small part of her even thought it was probably for the best in the long run that she was here, and that he wasn’t around. She had to live her life and move on from those days, move on from the self-destructive relationship they both had, break free from the chains of lust and self-hatred after it was all done. Even though boarding school life was anything but easy going, she enjoyed the mundane routine of getting up early, going to class and just getting on with daily life, heck she even liked some of her teachers, they saw potential in her that she hadn’t seen in herself, praised her talents and encouraged her to follow her aspirations.

She enjoyed the nights hanging out with her girlfriends, having sleepovers and watching crappy movies, doing the usual talking about boys and listening to music, however she did always find it amusing when some of the girls would discuss their weekend flings with guys, how she found it hilarious when they mentioned how good they were in the sack, when they didn’t really know how real pleasure felt. The things they described doing with stupid teenage boys sounded like a preschooler having their first kiss, compared to what her and pennywise got up to, feelings these girls would probably never come close to feeling. They, however, would never know the details of what she experienced, because she didn’t dare tell them. She told them she was a virgin, as it was just easier to explain.  
As the months went on, she almost nearly completely forgot about the events that took place the previous year. She had settled in well to her surroundings and felt at home in the large old-fashioned, red brick building. Everything was normal, happy and safe.

It was a Tuesday afternoon, Y/N had just returned to her room after finishing her English class. She was tired and ready for a nap, sitting on her bed she took her school sweater off, itchy and annoying, even though she had grown accustomed to the school over time she still hated the uniform, a stupid white shirt, black vest and grey plaid skirt combo. She sat there fumbling through her books and sorting out which work she had to do for the next day, after she had finished grazing through pages and organizing them she pushed them on to the table beside her and got up to throw her backpack in her closet. She threw her backpack onto the back shelf and went to shut the door, as she did though she could have sworn she heard the faint sound of someone say “ouch” she quickly brushed it off and turned her back to go across the room back to her bed and finish getting into more comfy attire. As she turned, however, she felt the brush of something on her shoulders…hands. She flinched and jumped, flinging her body back into defense mode as if someone was attacking her. It was someone, and it was someone she knew…someone she thought she’d never see again. It was Pennywise.

Her mouth was agape with shock and confusion, she thought she’d never see him again after she left Derry, like her she thought he’d just forget about her and move on to his next prey, but here he was in her dorm room, tall and immaculate as ever. She felt chills run down her spine as his hands firmly grasped her shoulders and then slowly let go, his icy baby blue eyes staring at her and his mouth parting into a menacing, childish grin. She stepped away sporadically, nearly falling over her feet with disturbance. “Yo–u..” she let out, raspy and almost in a whisper like tone, she couldn’t think of anything else to say at that point. Her mind was fizzled at the sight before her. “Oh Y/N that is pathetic, you haven’t seen me in months and THAT’S how you greet me? oh dear, oh dear” Y/N still stood at the side of her bed, slowly letting her feet guide her to the farthest distance away from the clown, but her eyes still fixated on him. As she leaned against a wall she thought she had better say something otherwise she would just look stupid and god knows what would have happened if she didn’t speak up, so she did. “What are you doing here?” She muttered, voice slightly angry and just plain confused. “Am I not allowed to visit my best girl?” He replied with a smug arrogant tone. “D-don’t” she whispered out, gritting her teeth with frustration. “Don’t what???” He replied with a slight giggle and sinister smirk forming. “I’m not your girl, I’m not your anything, what happene—“ he interrupted her suddenly with a higher pitched almost angry tone of voice “what happened in Derry stays in Derry right? I don’t think so, oh no no I don’t. It’s not over, it’s never over, especially not for you angel face” 

He slowly started to prance towards her, looking predatory and malicious like he could just attack her at any point, but he still kept enough distance that she felt she could make an escape if so needed. “Please, please just go, leave me alone. I have a good life here, I went away from Derry to get away from you! From all of it, and I’m happy” Y/N proudly claimed, suddenly standing up straight and looking him in the eyes as she spoke so confidently, yet her mind was riddled with doubt at this point and she hoped he couldn’t sense it, however deep down she knew he did. He placed a hand over his lips and gave an over the top pout and started laughing frantically. “you didn’t leave Y/N your sweet loving parents forced you to come here, forced you to leave and the day you left I smelt it, I smelt the fear, the same fear that is radiating of you now, and the same longing desire…for me” he stepped closer to her dainty figure trying to make herself invisible to him by lowering her head and sulking “…and what we had” he left off with, his tone becoming more personal and filled with sinister meaning. “GET AWAY FROM ME, LEAVE ME ALONE! I DONT WANT YOU, YOU’RE POISON” she loudly exclaimed, her face becoming red with anger and her hands digging into the concrete wall as if to steady herself from going over the edge. Pennywise looked at her with longing desire, he was surprised at how feisty she had became since he last saw her, it made a flame rise up inside him, both to do with his every growing lust and longing to have her the way he did all those months ago, but also made him angry at how she felt she could speak to him in such a manner and not expect any consequences. 

“A poison which you willingly drank little fire cracker, a poison which you ingested and let it take over you until you couldn’t desire anything more, until nothing could make you feel the way i do, you may say those things “oh I don’t want you” he mocked with a silly and childish angry face “but I can smell it, I can smell your fear, the fear that you don’t want me to know that all you say is a big fat lie” He jolted to her, wrapping his humanoid gloved hand around her wrist and leaned in closer so that his nose was nearly touching her own “….tell the truth little girl, I don’t like liars” he whispered into her ear. She shivered with anxiousness and a sweat began forming on her forehead along with heat rising in her cheeks, she didn’t want to feel it, but she felt ever little tinge of desire and need for him again. “I am happy the way I am, and I am telling the truth…you’re nothing to me” she said, but she lied, as she looked straight into his eyes, her lips trembling with every emotion possible. Pennywise’s serious expression fell away into a funny grin again, he reached out his finger and placed it delicately on her trembling lower lip, running it along like a paintbrush, getting some of her salivae on the fabric of his glove. She stood there pinned to the wall, legs shaking, heart beating out of time and unfortunately for her case, a slight wetness forming between her legs. She hadn’t been this close to him in so long and she forgot how enticing and intimidating his touch and presence felt, hot and warm, inviting and dangerous, but a beautiful danger, a danger she was drawn to. “Being proud doesn’t suit you little one. You weren’t so proud all those other times, when you were screaming my name, were you hmm?” She looked away, glancing down at the floor, ashamed of what he just said…and how true it was. “ANSWER ME” He demanded, his childish and innocent voice now confronting and almost growling, he grasped her face with his hand that wasn’t holding her against the wall, long fingers spread out like a spiders legs over her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes “weren’t so proud to beg for me to take you like you were a cheap filthy whore, begging for more of my touch on your body, were you?” She still didn’t answer, tears now forming in her eyes and mouth trembling. “WERE YOU?” 

She broke her silence with an interrupting screech “NO, NO I wasn’t, is that what you want to hear? I’ve never forgotten…but I need to” Pennywise’s sinister and aggravated expression changed once again, into a more calm and relaxed mode, so did his touch on her, he could sense the conflict within her. His hand that was nearly breaking skin on her face now was relaxed and almost caressing her cheek, his thumb wiping away little tears that were starting to run down her face. “Ohh angel, no no no, you don’t need to forget, let me make you remember. Let pennywise make it all better again” his lips stretched into a seedy yet comforting grin that made Y/N relax a little between his towering presence over her. “H—ow?” She stuttered out, unsure of what way this reunion was going to go. Pennywise released his handle on her, letting her fall a little against the wall, but instead now placed his hands on her hips, holding her against him and pulling her close to his face. “Close your eyes and I’ll show you” he took one hand and placed his index finger on her eyelids, gently pulling her eyelid down and she corresponded by fluttering her tear stained eyes shut for him. He moved his head close to her frozen and anxious face, she could feel the warmth and the musky stench of his breath hitting her, she could feel the slick and shiny grease of his white face makeup brush against her, the what should be dry and cracked feel of his skin didn’t feel like that at all, it was smooth and buttery against her own cheek. 

Then she felt it, the feeling which she thought she had began to forget, his plump red, cherry tasting lips graze upon hers and plant themselves in an intoxicating kiss. Y/N could feel his tongue caressing every crevice of her mouth, exploring her inside and tasting her. She slowly returned the favor, repeating the action. It was like an eruption of fireworks on the Fourth of July when she gave herself to him, every memory, every feeling of when they were together before she left Derry came flooding back inside her as the clowns kiss reignited the burnt out flame. She could hear slight purrs come from him and it made her slightly smile beneath his lips. Before anything went farther though, it was like she suddenly for no reason at all came back to her senses and realized what was really happening, she snapped out of her trance and gently pushed him away from her “no..no I can’t do this, not again” Pennywise looked at her with slight disappointment, but mostly amusement at how she was so desperately trying to take the moral high ground. “You can’t hide it my darling, not from pennywise…not when you’re panting like a dog in heat” Y/N looked at him with slight resentment at how powerful and manipulative his actions and words could be, how much they could affect her and question everything. 

Pennywise still had his hand placed against her chin as she pulled away from the kiss, little strings of each of their saliva still connected to their mouth. “What happened to my little star? What’s happened to you precious, you can’t deny this forever” pennywise reacted to the sudden end of what had just happened by trying again, only this time becoming more hands-on and giving her something he knew she couldn’t resist. He pulled her by the waist and hoisted her up against the wall, her legs involuntary responded by wrapping themselves around his waist as her voice let out a slight yelp from the sudden change in position. “Pen-“ he interrupted her again, by placing a finger over her lips and shushing her. “No more talking now, it’s time to feel, to feel what you’ve been craving since you left” without hesitation he buried his face into the crook of her neck, his serpent tongue sliding up and down her jugular. A moan was stuck in her throat as he did this, she felt the wetness down below grow, she felt the heat in her core and her legs trembling. She threw her head back to the wall slightly, not intentionally but she couldn’t help but let a little bit of self-control escape her, she felt his teeth against her skin, slightly pin pricking it and she could feel his smile beneath her, he was smiling and loving every minute of her small impulsive reaction. “You still taste so beau-t-ifuuuulll” he seductively mumbled into her neck, enunciating the t’s in the word. His gloved hand was sliding down and brushing against her shirt, she suddenly heard a little rip and pop..his black claw was protruding and was now carefully slicing of some buttons of her shirt, one by one. She felt the warm and soft glove go beneath the fabric of her uniform, the large hand cupping her breast. That action only made the tingling sensation even more prominent in her lower regions and she couldn’t stifle the moan held in her throat any longer. It escaped and greeted pennywises ears like a sonnet, he growled slightly, his eyes becoming more yellowish and glowing as he could sense her arousal growing, he was beginning to drool and a little droplet fell from his mouth and landed between her two breasts, now hanging out as he began shredding the shirt more and more until it was practically hanging of her shoulders. “Isn’t this better?” He Asked with a charming and subdued tone, she looked into his eyes with delight and responded with a raspy and overwhelming pleasured tone “Yes” 

What she did next even surprised pennywise more than it surprised her, she lost control again as she placed both of her hands on his face and hungrily and passionately kissed him again, he gave back and let her take control of his face, loving watching the pride and prude exterior fall away from her. He backed away from her face and grinned, his cherry red lips wet and glistening with her juices. “There it is, there’s my girl girl” he said as he licked her salvia of his lower lip. Like a bolt lightening he threw her across the room and on to the bed, she was spread like an angel, legs out arms up by her ears as he slid over her like a boa constrictor about to devour its prey. He had her pinned beneath him, his strong legs in between her thighs and his arms hovering over her sides, ready to strike at any given moment. They both stared at each other in silence, but eyes filled with wicked delight. She was breathless, but ready. Her panties were soaked beneath her skirt, and she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her. “Take me” demanded with seduction. Pennywise raises his eyebrow at the demand, looking smug, but so desperately hungry for her. “What’s the magic word?” Even in the heat of the moment he couldn’t resist being a bit of an asshole, it only made the chase a little more worth it to him if he could play with her first. “Please, Pennywise, please fuck me!” she screamed, no longer caring about her pride and sense of self, she just wanted to feel the flames again, she wanted to burn. “Welllll since you asked so nicely…” he chuckled out as his hand pranced like a horse up her thigh, turning her skirt upwards and revealing her underwear, there was a very prominent damp patch that he commented on and teased her over, she didn’t care for the tease, she couldn’t help but be utterly sopping wet for him. Y/N bit her lip to try and subdue the intense pleasure she was feeling from his teasing touch, trying to save it all for the end. But even with her best efforts she couldn’t help moan. 

Pennywise lowered his head to her chest and licked her collar bone, his tongue slowly making its way down to the valley beneath her breasts, tearing the remaining shreds of fabric from her body and making his way further down to her navel, she was in a state of Euphoria at these actions and was moaning like a porn Star, as his finger slid between her panties and broke the seal between the soft cotton and her soaking wet sex, she felt his nub rub against her pearl and without warning, enter inside her. She arched her back and threw her head back in waves of delight. “Naughty, naughty girl. What would your teachers say?” He asked her jokingly and with a sarcastic and sexual tone. “They’d say I’ve been a bad girl and I need punished” she exclaimed with wickedness. He smirked through his teeth “I agree” and with those words she heard the rip of fabric again, all though it wasn’t her own, it was his. She didn’t even get a chance to look at his wonderful impressive organ as it was between her legs and teasing her clit within seconds. “I want to hear you beg for it, Pennywise likes it when you beg, oh yes I do” He jolted. All though gasping for air out of her pleasured haze, she managed to get the words out, she would have done anything at this point to feel him inside her. “I WANT IT, I WANT YOU INSIDE ME MASTER” she screamed out, pulling his ruffled collar with her hands and bringing him closer to her, as the intense burning desire was overpowering her. “As you wish, little whore” he growled out, his fangs now present and drooling all over her bare body. He entered her with all his might, making her eyes nearly roll back into her head, her hands left pennywises costume and were now digging into her mattress so hard that she was nearly sure she would rip through to the springs. “OH god, oh god” She panted over and over again as he thrusted into her, his claws ever more present and digging into her hips, drawing blood “no god here, just me” he proudly laughed in her face and let out a growling type moan of his own as he felt her walls clutch around his cock. He was deep inside, he could feel her juices run down and could hear her rapid heartbeat as she was in pure unstated bliss as he was fucking her. His hands moved up to her breasts and began squeezing them as she continued to moan and repeat his name, she was so far gone now that she was yelling out obscenity after obscenity at him. The filthy words and phrases were music to his hears, hearing his name being repeated along with her screaming for his filthy touch made him lose control, he let loose inside her, his cock unleashing lashings of cum deep within her as he growled out, his head shaking from side to side and his perfectly styled hair now messy and hanging down over his face. Feeling the hot sticky sensation inside her made her go over the edge. She felt the intense burning in the pit of her stomach, she was about to let go once and for all. As the burning and tingling only got higher within her, she was there and her walls began contracting and pulsating with a frenzy, with this wonderful feeling she screamed out into the heavens “OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK ME, FUCK ME PENNYWISE MAKE ME YOURS AGAIN” her hips were bucking and her back arching like an insect of the bed as she came for him.

As he fell back on top of her, she caught her breath and looked at him, she felt like she just entered heaven, she felt free and glowing, like a goddess reborn and in a valley of light and serenity. She couldn’t fathom why she ever allowed herself to leave Derry, leave him and this beautiful feeling behind. As he looked into her eyes, glowing with delight and some form of what she assumed was love and tenderness, she knew he felt it too. And she knew she wouldn’t ever leave this feeling behind again, she was his and it was going to stay that way


End file.
